Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Road To Le Mans
Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Road to Le Mans Road to Le Mans depending on the start screen you will have 5 days or unlimited days... The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Road to Le Mans in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Tips and FAQ History This is the forth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with Porsche. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Road to Le Mans anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Stragegy Real racing 3 is a massive game designed my FireMonkey (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bot's Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Methods to slow bots down Start / End Strategy If you get this page offering the Porsche if you finish in 5 days , you will have the chance to win it for free. If you see a screen offering R$250,000 you don't get the Porsche. I read a post suggesting to do a cloud save before clicking to start RTLM, if you see the R$ 250k offer back out and do a cloud restore, try again and again, until you see the Porsche offer. I don't know if it works, let us know if it does for you :) Therefore, depending on the screen you see when you start the event you either have 5 days to win the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) or you will be offered R$250,000, with no time restrictions. If you have 5 days to complete the 12 stages, the event is 5 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time you start it, the last stage will end 5 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if you don't complete stage 01 the first day, you can continue the following day. The next stage 02, will instantly unlock once stage 01 is complete, without any restrictions, stage 03 will unlock instantly on completing stage 02, and so on upto stage 12, in total you will have 5 x 24 hours = 120 hours to complete all 12 stages. For example: Start Tue @ 7:30 PM the event will end 5 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Road to Le Mans event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you loose do a cloud restore, this will save a 2 hour service after the longer, endurance / cup events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If you missed servicing your car after the final event on the day, you can start the next stage and service your car without any restrictions. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again loose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try loosing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing * If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete showdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine. Anyway, it doesn't seem to be any race in Le Mans during Road to Le Mans. Credit: TBC App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? Since the event has been added to the racing career there is no end date restrictions, you must complete Road to Le Mans to unlock Vertex Series and continue the racing career. Will this event be added to the race series? Yes, Road to Le Mans was added to the career race series in since update 3.2.0 it's in the Legend racing career. To unlock, player must earn 35 trophies in the Zenith Series Will the car be available to win in the future? The Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) is sometimes available to win, other times it's only a R$250,000 reward, so the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) is available in the Endurance Kings race series in the legend Series. It can be purchased for 950 (or 760 in Endurance Kings's showcase event) If you start to play the event, all upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. The Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) is not an essential car to reach the last race in the career, but is highly advisable to buy one of the LMP1 (2014) cars to farm the 10 lapper in Endurance Kings, unless you already have one or more of the 2015 LMP1 cars and are farming Endurance Champions, you only need to farm one 10 lapper :) What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the level 1 upgrades as soon as the event 7 is started, as they take ****, there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing continuing the events. As soon as level 1 upgrades are complete start level 2 upgrades. Only R$ upgrades are required, as long as you slow the bots (see Time Shifted Multiplayer]]) How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) Useful Pages Game Navigation * Races and Price - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Race Series - List of every race in the same order, that they are displayed in the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrades * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 01: Event 1: Cup|Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit laps|Win this Cup|5,150|1,275|1,000|2|p=1 Event 2: Elimination|Circuit de Catalunya – Club Circuit|Customise the car with vinyls and Win this Elimination|3,350|825|600|2|p=2 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 02 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 02: Event 1: Head to Head|Dubai Autodrome - International Circuit lap|Win this Head to Head without going off-track|3,250|800|600|3|p=1 Event 2: Endurance|Dubai Autodrome – National Circuit|Win all 3 events|Differs|Differs|Differs|3|p=2 Speed Record|Dubai Autodrome – Hill Circuit|Win all 3 events|1,350|325|300|”|p=2 Cup|Dubai Autodrome – Grand Prix Circuit laps|Win all 3 events|11,850|2,820|2,200|”|p=2 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 03 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 03: Event 1: {R/challenge/multi|Endurance|Mount Panorama|Win these events|Differs|Differs|Differs|3|p=1 Elimination|Melbourne|Win these events|4,450|1,100|800|”|p=1 Event 2: Endurance|Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Speedway|Win this Endurance without colliding or going off-track|Differs|Differs|Differs|3|p=2 Event 3: Elimination|Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit|Win all 3 events|4,450|1,100|800|6|p=3 Endurance|Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit|Win all 3 events|Differs|Differs|Differs|”|p=3 Cup|Madza Raceway Laguna Seca laps|Win all 3 events|11,150|2,775|2,100|”|p=3 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 04 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 04: Event 1: Head to Head|Suzuka Circuit – West Circuit lap|Win this Head to Head|2,850|700|600|3|p=1 Event 2: Drag Race|Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit|Beat 3 more rivals in this Drag Race|1,850||400|3|p=2 Event 3: Elimination|Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Road Course|Win this Elimination without any collisions|5,250|1,300|1,000|3|p=3 Event 4: Cup|Hockenheimring – National lap|Win this 10-car Cup|3,550|875|700|3|p=4 Event 5: Cup|Mount Panorama lap|Win this 16-car Cup|4,850|1,200|900|3|p=5 Event 6: Cup|Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit laps|Lap an opponent and win this 22-car Cup|10,150|2,525|1,900|3|p=6 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 05 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 05: Event 1: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures lap|Win this Cup|10,750|2,675|2,000|3|p=1 Event 2: Autocross|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning)|Win these short events|2,150||400|3|p=2 Speed Snap|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning)|Win these short events|1,450||300|"|p=2 Event 3: Time Trial|Circuit des 24 Heures|Complete the Time Trial|Differs|Differs|Differs|3|p=3 Event 4: Cup|Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps laps|Customize your race car with a number vinyl and win this Cup|11,550|2,875|2,100|3|p=4 Event 5: Elimination|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning|Win these 3 events|3,650|900|700|3|p=5 Head to Head|Circuit des 24 Heures lap|Win these 3 events|12,950|3,225|2,400|"|p=5 Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening)|Win these 3 events|Differs|Differs|Differs|"|p=5 Event 6: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures laps|Win this race with the HUD disabled|22,250|5,550|4,100|3|p=6 Event 7: Time Trial|Circuit des 24 Heures|Beat your personal best in this Time Trial|Differs|Differs|Differs|3|p=7 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 06 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 06: Event 1: Cup|Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit lap|Finish 3rd|2,200|535|400|10|p=1 Event 2: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) lap|Win this night race|11,550|2,875|2,100|10|p=2 Event 3: Elimination|Silverstone – The International Circuit|Finish 2nd|4,600|1,135|880|10|p=3 Event 4: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) laps|Win this night race with the HUD map disabled|34,550|8,625|6,300|10|p=4 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 07 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 07: Event 1: Autocross|Melbourne|Win all 3 events|2,850||600|15|p=1 Speed Snap|Mount Panorama|Win all 3 events|1,850||400|”|p=1 Autocross|Mount Panorama|Win all 3 events|2,850||600|”|p=1 Event 2: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures laps|Win these two Cups|31,250|7,800|5,700|15|p=2 Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) laps|Win these two Cups|31,250|7,800|5,700|”|p=2 Event 3: Endurance|Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit|Overtake 10 cars and win this Endurance event|Differs|Differs|Differs|15|p=3 Event 4: Elimination|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night)|Reach at least 210 mph (338 kph) and win this Elimination|6,950|1,725|1,300|15|p=4 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 08 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 08: Event 1: Drag Race|Dubai Autodrome – Grand Prix Circuit|Win all 3 events|2,450||500|20|p=1 Speed Record|Dubai Autodrome – Hill Circuit|Win all 3 events|2,150|525|400|”|p=1 Autocross|Dubai Autodrome – International Circuit|Win all 3 events|2,850||600|”|p=1 Event 2: Speed Snap|Madza Raceway Laguna Seca|Win all 3 events|1,850||400|20|p=2 Drag Race|Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Speedway|Win all 3 events|2,450||500|”|p=2 Speed Record|Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Road Course|Win all 3 events|4,450|1,100|800|”|p=2 Event 3: Autocross|Silverstone – The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009|Win all 3 events|2,850||600|20|p=3 Elimination|Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit|Win all 3 events|6,950|1,725|1,300|”|p=3 Hunter|Hockenheimring – Grand Prix Circuit|Win all 3 events|6,050|1,500|1,100|”|p=3 Event 4: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) laps|Reach at least 215 mph (346 kph) and win this Cup|48,350|12,075|8,800|20|p=4 Event 5: Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures|Drive for at least 5.5 miles (8.8 km) and win this Endurance|Differs|Differs|Differs|20|p=5 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 09 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 09: Event 1: Hunter|Mount Panorama|Win all 3 events|2,450||500|25|p=1 Elimination|Hockenheimring – National|Win all 3 events|2,150|525|400|”|p=1 Head to Head|Madza Raceway Laguna Seca lap|Win all 3 events|2,850||600|”|p=1 Event 2: Cup|Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit laps|Win this Cup|48,350|12,075|8,800|25|p=2 Event 3: Speed Snap|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning)|Win all 3 events|1,250||300|25|p=3 Autocross|Circuit des 24 Heures|Win all 3 events|1,950 ||400|”|p=3 Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening)|Win all 3 events|Differs|Differs|Differs|”|p=3 Event 4: Time Trial|Circuit des 24 Heures|Complete this Time Trial|12,090||2,230|25|p=4 Event 5: Drag Race|Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit|Win all 3 events|2,450||500|25|p=5 Autocross|Suzuka Circuit – West Circuit|Win all 3 events|2,850||600|”|p=5 Speed Record|Suzuka Circuit – East Circuit|Win all 3 events|2,850|700|600|”|p=5 Event 6: Elimination|Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps|Win this Elimination without colliding or going off-track|6,950|1,725|1,300|25|p=6 Event 7: Time Trial|Circuit des 24 Heures|Beat your personal best in this Time Trial|Differs|Differs|Differs|25|p=7 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 10 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 10: Event 1: Cup|Hockenheimring – Grand Prix Circuit laps|Win this Cup|17,950|4,475|1,300|30|p=1 Event 2: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) lap|Win this Cup with disabled HUD|48,350|12,075|8,800|30|p=2 Event 3: Endurance|Melbourne|Win this Endurance with disabled assist systems|Differs|Differs|Differs|30|p=3 Event 4: Elimination|Silverstone – The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009|Win this Elimination without any collisions|6,950|1,725|1,300|30|p=4 Event 5: Cup|Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Road Course laps|Lap at least one car and win the race|22,850|5,420|4,200|30|p=5 Event 6: Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures|Win this event without exceeding 215 mph (346 kph) at any time|Differs|Differs|Differs|30|p=6 Event 7: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) laps|Win this 4-lap Cup|68,750|17,175|12,500|30|p=7 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 11 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 11: Event 1: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures laps|Hit at least 220 mph (355 kph) and win this stint|34,950|8,750|6,400|45|p=1 Event 2: Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures|Drive at least 6 miles (9.65 km) and win this stint|Differs|Differs|Differs|45|p=2 Event 3: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures lap|Win this stint without any collision damage|17,550|4,375|3,200|45|p=3 Event 4: Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening)|Finish first and overtake at least 8 cars|Differs|Differs|Differs|45|p=4 Event 5: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening) laps|Win this stint without going off-track|87,150|45,500|15,900|45|p=5 Event 6: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) laps|Finish in 3rd place without going off-track|41,900|10,460|7,600|45|p=6 Event 7: Elimination|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night)|Win this stint|4,950|1,225|900|45|p=7 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 12 Tips about Road to Le Mans Stage 12: Event 1: Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures (Night)|Win this stint without exceeding 220 mph (354 kph) at any time|Differs|Differs|Differs|55|p=1 Event 2: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning) lap|Win this stint with crippled HUD and assist systems|17,750|4,425|3,300|55|p=2 Event 3: Endurance|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning)|Drive at least 6.5 miles (10.46 km), overtake 15 cars, and win|Differs|Differs|Differs|55|p=3 Event 4: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning) lap|Win this stint without colliding or going off-track|18,050|4,500|3,300|55|p=4 Event 5: Elimination|Circuit des 24 Heures|Hit at least 225 mph (363 kph) and win this stint|5,050|1,250|900|55|p=5 Event 6: Cup|Circuit des 24 Heures laps|The last 10 laps – Go for it!|179,550|44,875|32,700|55|p=6 Credit: RR3 Michael P ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Road to Le Mans Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Road to Le Mans Comments and let us know ;-)